SALONES
by Adilay Nazikage
Summary: [UA] —Era una zorra entrometida, le hubiese quedado mejor callarse —declaró el homicida Onigumo Hakudōshi de 16 años en su carta—. Su error fue abrir la boca. [Terror en Fanfiction: Concurso de Halloween en ¡Siéntate!].


_[One-Shot]_

** SALONES**

—**Kanna & Hakudōshi****—**

**S**ummary: [UA] —Era una zorra entrometida, le hubiese quedado mejor callarse —declaró el homicida Onigumo Hakudōshi de 16 años en su carta—. Su error fue abrir la boca. [Terror en Fanfiction: Concurso de Halloween en ¡Siéntate!].

**A**dvertencias: Sorpresa, sorpresa XD ¡es clasificación M! .

**D**isclaimer:

InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi

_ SALONES_ © Producciones KrusTacio

**N**otas: A decir verdad este fic, para mí, representó todo un reto ya que al elegir el ambiente de «escuela» me puse a cavilar mucho acerca de lo que debería exponer en el fic para no caer en el cliché pero quién sabe si lo hice bien o no. Espero que sí, en fin, participo de nuevo en un concurso hecho por las fantásticas piratas de _¡Siéntate!_, y yo siendo apenas nueva en la tripulación, ando familiarizándose cada vez más XD espero que el fic sea de su agrado y si es así, no olviden darme un _dulce_ comentario JAJA dulce… ja, que gracioso.

Ahora los dejo leer deteniendo mi charlatanería.

* * *

><p><strong>|•|<strong>

* * *

><p>Onigumo Kanna podía ser muchas cosas: callada, inadaptada, antisocial, friolenta, «anti-cool», e incluso, asexual (esto era un rumor más ya que ella degustaba muy bien de los chicos), pero jamás una cobarde. Tal vez haya sido por el calor de la adrenalina al saber lo que haría a continuación, o simplemente ya estaba cansada de los rumores que se esparcían por el instituto, sin embargo ella estaba cansada de la situación: otra Noche de Halloween y otra noche para destrozar sus nervios. Pero Kanna estaba dispuesta a disfrutar de su soledad para hacer un experimento:<p>

Lo vería esa noche.

Dentro del Instituto para Señoritas Sanfederek, existía un rumor, ridículo, pero a fin de cuentas entretenido rumor; consistía en que cada Noche de Halloween, mientras todas las estudiantes participaban felices en un concurso de disfraces en la que la ganadora al mejor disfraz era nombrada la Bruja del Año, ocurrían cosas extrañas en las aulas de clases.

Cada día después de la fiesta, en todas las aulas, las mesas y las sillas se encontraban acomodadas al revés dándole la espalda al pizarrón; la mesa del profesor estaba volcado hacia abajo y la silla estaba arriba de la mesa; las ventanas estaban bien abiertas; y lo peor era que en los pasillos había una mezcla de jalea de maní y plumas de gallina, regados como si hubiese sido un accidente asqueroso y putrefacto. Todos los años era así, peor nadie, ni siquiera la directora al mando, deseaba hacer algo al respecto.

La directora Usui Kaede, quién ya era demasiado anciana y según se contaba, la leyenda procedía de sus años de instituto, no estaba dispuesta a dar explicaciones dando como única excusa a los preocupados padres que podría ser una broma que pasaba de generación en generación. Aunque ningún padre se lo tragaba, era peor admitir que preferían a sus mimadas hijas en un internado que en sus casas. Mientras la segunda cosa de la mezcla del pasillo no fuese sangre en vez de jalea, todo estaba bien.

En su primer año, Kanna había ido con una de sus compañeras de aula, Kasane Rin, para saber qué es lo que ocurría pero lo último que la chica albina recuerda es que ambas se habían desmallado enfrente del aula de ciencias y Rin había pedido automáticamente su cambio de institución sin decirle nada a Kanna. Todo fue tan rápido que a Kanna no se le había ocurrido pedir su número ni su email para contactarla. Rin se había ido tan rápido como había llegado dejando a Kanna sola y sin ninguna alma con la qué contactarse.

Ahora, en su sexto año de instituto, ajena a las costumbres de sus compañeras de beber cerveza e invitar a sus novios para pasar la noche a escondidas en el cuarto patio de la escuela donde ninguna cámara captaba nada, Kanna había decidido armarse con una cámara digital, una lámpara de largo alcance y duración máxima perfectamente cargadas en cuello y mano derecha para ir en busca nuevamente de lo que había en el aula.

La directora Kaede había rechazado más de una vez que se pusieran cámaras en los pasillos de la escuela por protección; y de eso Kanna sabía poco, además de que no le importaba mucho ya que aparentemente a sus padres tampoco les importaba demasiado que su única hija estuviese en un instituto de mala muerte.

Sus pasos se hacían resonar por los pasillos de la escuela, abajo, el bullicio y la música pop del momento estaban a todo volumen pero arriba, donde Kanna estaba vigilando con pasos cautelosos no era nada más que pequeños susurros. Su cabello albino rosaba el final de su vestido gótico tipo lolita que su hermano Byakuya como broma (que especificó en su carta) le había mandado. El encaje bordaba los bordes de del vestido y de las mangas largas dejándole la espalda descubierta dejando que el cabello blanco rozara con la piel a cada instante con elegancia.

—Debe ser por aquí —se dijo en un susurro. Kanna jamás se imaginó el frío que hacía aún con su diminuto vestido hasta que el halo de vaho se lo hizo saber.

Sin embargo, empezando a temblar, continuó con su camino escuchando sus pisadas en el suelo. Sin inmutarse y sin detenerse a pensar en lo que ocurriría después de que su expedición terminase.

«Te has vuelto loca» le dijo su voz interna. Kanna sonrió con sorna. Cómo si no lo hubiese estado antes.

Desvió la luz de la lámpara hacia las puertas de las aulas, todas bien selladas y con las luces apagadas. Kanna pasó la luz de un aula a otra desviándola de derecha a izquierda alumbrando los pupitres y las sillas. Todas estaban en orden por el momento.

Siguió caminando por las escaleras que daban acceso al Piso VI donde se encontraban los salones donde las de sexto grado podían usar para tomar las clases correspondientes y cursos avanzados como Repostería Sexto Grado, Física Sexto Grado, Información Empresarial Sexto Grado, etc., un curso sin mucho que ver con el otro.

Kanna pasó por el primer salón, el segundo, el tercero… el cuarto era donde ella misma tomaba sus clases. Enfocó la luz algo temerosa, si llegaba a ver algo estaba segura de que no volvería a pisar ese salón con la misma actitud de antes.

Pasó por las butacas y las sillas, todas estaban bien, al enfocar su pupitre, el último de la derecha donde se observaban las enormes ventanas… no encontró nada.

Echó una segunda vuelta con la luz y al comprobar nada, soltó un diminuto suspiro y continuó: el quinto salón, nada, el sexto, nada y por último el séptimo. El último salón por revisar, no había visto nada en su camino así que era lógico que si todo iniciaba justamente a las 12:00am (revisó su reloj de manecillas. 12:10am) entonces quería decir que el séptimo salón era donde se iniciaba todo el suceso "paranormal".

Algo contrariada pasó la luz por el aula, todo estaba normal.

¡POM! Rezumbó abajo del piso donde estaba Kanna, de la sorpresa, ella saltó. ¡POM! Rezumbó otra vez. ¡POP! Y otra vez… el chillido de las sillas comenzó leve desde la parte inferior, hasta que al llegar al quinto piso se hicieron imposibles de soportar. Chillidos y chillidos, golpeteos de mesas volcándose y puertas abriéndose y cerrándose con furia.

Se detuvieron cuando aparentemente todo el acto se hubo completado en el sexto piso.

Kanna enfocó la luz en el pasillo pegada a la pared. Se había olvidado de la cámara que portaba en el cuello, curiosamente su objetivo principal había cambiado. No iba a fotografiar nada, sólo quería salir de ahí _completa_.

La luz tintineaba al momento en el que las manos le temblaron más, las aureolas de su propio vaho eran cada vez más visibles y sentía que el aire se le iba. Temblaba demasiado, el frío estaba carcomiéndola viva mientras que sus ojos se nublaban ante rápidos y desesperados parpadeos. Kanna se aferró con las dos manos a la lámpara, la cual para su pésima suerte, comenzaba a debilitarse mientras que sus respiraciones a cada segundo eran más rápidas y ruidosas.

Un paso de zapato hizo acto de presencia, seguido de otro. Alguien subía lentamente las escaleras…

Kanna se pegó mucho más a la pared e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente: apagó la luz de la linterna.

Apenas hubo hecho eso, la puerta del primer aula se abrió estruendosamente mientras el chillido de las sillas y el golpe seco de la mesa se hicieron notar, la puerta se cerró fuertemente y Lo-Que-Sea continuó; siguió el segundo salón; el tercero; el cuarto; el quinto; el sexto…

La respiración de Kanna se interrumpió cuando la puerta del sexto aula se cerró. Ella estaba casi al lado de la puerta del séptimo piso.

Pero no ocurrió nada.

_»Muévete _—le ordenó el viento mismo. Un susurró tan helado que le congeló hasta el alma; mas allá de los huesos o la carne. Kanna se arrojó al suelo dejando rodar la lámpara. Casi gritó al dejar que su única _arma_ rodase de entre sus dedos.

Las sillas chillaron, las mesa volcó más la puerta no se cerró.

_»¿Por cuánto más te quedarás ahí?_ —le preguntó de nuevo aquella voz helada, la piel de Kanna se enchinó por completo. No se atrevió a contestar—. _Levántate… ahora._

—Yo no sé nada… no sé nada… por favor —de acuerdo, ella era fría con las personas, pero Kanna estaba demasiado segura por el ambiente que aquella presencia provocaba, que Lo-Que-Fuera no era una persona.

_»Levántate_ —repitió la voz—. _Levántate. Levántate. Hay que ocultarla_.

—¿Ocultarla? —repitió con hilo de voz. Kanna sintió el borde de su vestido levantarse.

_»Hay que ocultar nuestro pecado… el tuyo y el mío._

La garganta se le secó, la falda abandonó su piel siendo sustituida por el frío tacto de una mano con largos dedos, delgados, fríos e intimidantes dedos.

_»¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que recordar? _—le susurró la voz ésta vez en el oído poniendo otra mano en su coronilla sin quitar la otra mano de su muslo.

De pronto, para Kanna fue todo más claro:

Oh sí, ahora lo recordaba…

…

—Señorita Onigumo, ¡señorita Onigumo! —le habló la directora Kaede de nuevo sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

Kanna sentada enfrente de la anciana con su uniforme puesto, una falda azul marino, un chaleco del mismo color tapando elegantemente su blusa de manga larga y dejando a la vista su moño color rojo dejó que la directora le volviese a hablar para despertar por completo. Es que aún no sentía tan cerca que…

—¡Me está escuchando o no! —preguntó exasperada la anciana, cosa inusual en ella puesto que era muy paciente.

—¿Sí? —masculló Kanna.

—Usted vio lo que ocurrió, ¿no es así? —continuó la mujer señalando un periódico encima de su escritorio—. Diga lo que sabe.

—No lo sé, me desmallé ¿acaso no lo recuerda usted? —preguntó Kanna con un tono tan impropio de ella que la anciana pareció disgustarse más.

—¿Qué hacían ustedes dos allá? Ésa área está prohibida.

Kanna leyó el título del periódico:

_MUTILADA Y DEJADA EN EL SEXTO PISO DE SANFEDEREK_

_Según las autoridades, la jovencita reconocida como Ohkubo Ayumi de 16 años de edad, fue, tras una larga búsqueda, encontrada en el aula del sexto piso por el inspector Yagami Takeo quién desde su desapareció ha buscado hasta por debajo de las rocas hasta que halló en las rocas correctas de la institución en la que asistía la muchachita. Encontrada entre un montón de escombros y chatarra de la institución aquel piso abandonado por mantenimiento (según nos informa su directora al mando: Usui Kaede), el piso quedó restringido para todas las personas del lugar hasta nuevo aviso. _

_«Todas las aulas estaban dañadas por el temblor del año pasado» informó la directora Usui._

_El suceso que llevó a su reaparición de la chica Ohkubo fue curiosa según el inspector._

_Una llamada telefónica anónima deportó que había visto mucha actividad en el sexto piso provocado por las luces de una linterna que al principio creyó que era una especie de espejismo puesto que por los motivos antes dichos, esta persona creyó que no era nadie. Pero después de dos meses de extenuante búsqueda, el oficial decidió hacer caso de la llamada y encontrar posteriormente a la muchacha._

_Ahora se el cuerpo está siendo analizado por los científicos del cuerpo policiaco de Tokio para hallar a los responsables de tan atroz acto._

Kanna pasó sus ojos del periódico a la directora, de la directora al periódico y del periódico nuevamente a la directora.

—Muchos dicen que Ayumi estaba obsesionada contigo —soltó Kaede sin más—. ¿Acaso subió usted al sexto piso, señorita Onigumo? ¿La señorita Ohkubo la siguió y usted se molestó al fin de tenerla siempre cerca?

—Yo me desmallé en el cuarto piso —aclaró Kanna severa—. Usted no sabe lo que dice; seguramente ella fue asesinada antes de que yo llegase siquiera al segundo piso.

—No creo que los inspectores Yagami y Watari piensen lo mismo —replicó Kaede—, oh vamos, señorita Onigumo. Usted no tiene tanta paciencia como cree, y tampoco es tan inteligente por lo que veo. —Le lanzó una mirada asesina, Kanna trató de soportarla pero terminó desviando los ojos; Kaede continuó con mucha sorna, después de todo, el pellejo de la escuela dependía de que el misterio de tan horroroso asesinato se resolviese pronto—: ¿Qué hizo usted, señorita Onigumo antes de desmallarse?

…

Kanna salió de la oficina de la dirección y caminó por los pasillos con las manos cerradas fuertemente. Oh claro que había visto a esa maldita Ohkubo. La muy bastarda la siguió mientras agitaba una botella de cerveza en la mano.

—_¿A dónde vas m-mi querida pri-princesa? _—le había preguntado con una voz tan opacada por el alcohol que era casi imposible no querer matarla. Pero estaba por demás decir que no había sido ella quién lo había hecho.

El mensaje que había recibido era tentador; él había llamado para decirle que quería verla mientras ocurría toda ridiculez del baile como los demás, como los demás chicos adolescentes que se veían a escondidas y de paso, hacían perversiones a lo bruto mientras bebían alcohol. Kanna al principio quiso reusarse, había más de dos parejas ya en el patio y ella no era de aquel círculo que se cubrían los ojos a los otros, si algo pasaba le echarían la culpa a ella y Kanna no estaba para eso. Por lo que en vez de verse en el jardín escribió: «Veámonos en el sexto piso de la institución, ¿puedes?» a lo que él con gracia: «Claro que sí».

Se vieron, ella vestida como a él le gustaba, con ese disfraz que astutamente hizo que Byakuya le mandase como broma; sin ropa interior como a ella le gustaba estar cuando tenían límite de tiempo y a plena noche, a las 10:00am se verían, a las 3:00am se despedirían y todo regresaría a ser monótono.

Pero ella había aparecido, se había negado a irse y claramente, cosas pasaron.

Kanna la despistó, ella estaba borracha por lo que no le costó mucho correr hacía el sexto piso teniendo precaución por donde pasaba. Era la primera vez desde las vacaciones de verano que lo veía y ya no podía más.

Cuando entró a la séptima aula, no encontró nada, ella llevaba su linterna en la mano y una cámara en el cuello, no perdía la esperanza de fotografiar algo, después de todo, la fotografía era su pasión y la pintura su más grande anhelo, pero no, estaba ahí estudiando Economía.

Pensando en eso no se dio cuenta que los brazos que tanto amaba se encerraron en contorno a su cuerpo aprisionándola antes de que un par de labios pasionales se aferrarán a su cuello expuesto cual vampiro. Ella sabía quién era por lo que se dejó guiar al interior del aula.

No todo fue tan rápido, se tomaron su tiempo, conociéndose, calentándose y desnudándose mutuamente con sensualidad; él besaba su cuello y sus senos como era su gusto cada vez desde los 14 años; mientras que ella tiraba de los cabellos de él mientras fundían sus bocas y cuerpos en un baile irrompible.

Fue fácil para él cargarla hasta la pared cuarteada mientras las piernas depiladas se aferraban a su cintura; sólo tuvo que deshacerse de sus pantalones y sus bóxers para poder penetrarla de una buena vez mientras se besaban sin detenerse. Una estocada, dos y más tarde cuatro más; el vaho era la muestra más clara de que estar en ese lugar tan peligroso en una situación tan peligrosa sobre todo para ellos dos, era lo más excitante que podían hacer desde que lo hicieron en los quince años de ella en una esquina del salón cuando la fiesta estaba acabando y los invitados caían bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Se besaron de nuevo, ésta vez el mordió su labio inferior, cuando Kanna gritó de dolor para después seguir gimiendo bajo su control él se excitó aún más. La aferró a su cuerpo y ésta vez continuaron en el suelo. A él le encantaba ordenarle al oído entre gruñidos que le dijera a gritos el nombre del hombre que le hacía sentir tanto placer a lo que Kanna jamás se negaba.

Pero en aquella ocasión fue algo que no debieron hacer.

—_¡Hakudōshi! _—había exclamado Kanna al borde del orgasmo, del último de la noche. Hakudōshi, un chico albino de cabello del mismo tono de blanco que el de Kanna, se dejó caer entre sus pechos mientras se corría en su interior; la lámpara había quedado olvidada junto a la cámara digital y las ropas pero aún daba la luz suficiente para delinear los rostros sonrientes de los amantes. Dando tres penetraciones más, el miembro de él salió del cuerpo de Kanna, pero él no se quitó de encima.

—_No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe _—admitió Hakudōshi riendo con su voz normalizada, ya no con los gruñidos dignos de una verdadera bestia como antes. Kanna sonrió.

—_Sí, claro _—dijo con ironía. Más tarde se puso sería—. _Papá te deja tener sexo cuando quieras, simplemente tienes que extender la mano y él te da para el hotel._

—_No empecemos._

—_Tú iniciaste… _—Hakudōshi la besó.

—_Te amo sólo a ti. El viejo está loco, cree que soy gay y por eso trata de hacerme salir con mujeres. —_Sonrió lascivamente entre la piel de Kanna—. _Claro que me encantan los atributos femeninos._

—_Pero… está mal. _—Hakudōshi soltó un suspiró de desesperación.

—_Somos hermanos mellizos _—declaró Hakudōshi—, _pero te amo y lo sabes. _—Acarició sin vergüenza el seno derecho de Kanna_—. Y por eso te busco hasta por debajo de las rocas cuando ya no aguanto más en vez de ir a un prostíbulo… únicamente quiero estar contigo._

—_Porque es más excitante tener relaciones conmigo _—Hakudōshi no replicó—, _estamos enfermos _—dijo más tarde con gracia, y sin pudor abrió más las piernas para que él sintiera muy bien su húmeda entrepierna y poco a poco el fuego comenzara a encenderse de nuevo.

—_También me extrañaste _—afirmó Hakudōshi riendo. Pero para cuando él ya se había ingresado al cuerpo de su melliza, un respingo ajeno a Kanna se hizo resonar en el aula.

Parada con los ojos abiertos y sin una pizca de alcohol en su cara, Ohkubo Ayumi se tapaba la boca horrorizada dejando caer la botella de cerveza.

Kanna se congeló en aquel mismo instante mientras Hakudōshi veía a Ayumi con furia silenciosa.

—_Kanna… tú no… con tu hermano._

Kanna la vio salir corriendo. Y posteriormente sintió a su amante salir de su cuerpo haciendo que ella lo viese para llevarse un susto de muerte; él estaba furioso.

—_Le hubiese costado menos callarse _—gruñó ajustándose los pantalones para después tomar de entre su olvidada mochila oscura, un cuchillo de caza. Kanna sabía que su hermano tenía problemas para salir de casa sin un arma por miedo a que un malviviente cualquiera fuera a querer pasarse de listo, pero nunca pensó ella que él lo utilizaría en algún momento.

Kanna pensó que él sólo iba a intimidarla, que sólo la iba a asustar para que no dañase su reputación. Ya que si algo en verdad importaba par Hakudōshi era la reputación de su hermana.

Jamás creyó que él volcaría todas las sillas y las mesas hasta dar con una mareada Ohkubo Ayumi, para después enterrarle el cuchillo en la garganta cuando ella gritó: _"¡No guardaré el secreto de la zorra ésa!"_.

Kanna había escuchado los gritos mientras la carne se iba abriendo poco a poco, se había vestido mientras ocurría, había tomado sus pertenencias y más tarde había ido a la primera aula, del Piso 1. Donde Hakudōshi reposaba con el cuchillo y el desastre a su lado.

—_Hay que ocultarla_ _—_había ordenado—, _yo lo hago, tu ve por algo para limpiar esto _—señaló la sangre en el piso.

…

—Es cierto —masculló Kanna en el suelo—. Tengo que ir por todo para limpiar.

—Yo iré a dejar esto —dijo Hakudōshi sonriente sosteniendo su mochila en manos, ensangrentada y notablemente pesada con una mano—. ¿Te parece bien ésta aula?

—Qué más da, nadie además de sus padres la quiere —respondió Kanna para salir corriendo del lugar; el sonido se había acabado y el frio ahora era ajeno a ella.

Tomó la cubeta con agua, el jalador y el trapeador de la sala de intendencia que estaba (curiosamente) siempre abierta y regresó al aula del primer piso.

Cuando abrió la puerta, todo estaba limpio.

Se quedó parada ahí por unos segundos y arqueó una ceja, ¿qué era lo que tenía que hacer?

Ah sí.

Lo vería esa noche.

Armada con su linterna y su cámara digital, iba a revisar todos los pisos. Había algo extraño rondando por la escuela.

Sin verlo; pasó por de lado de varios carteles raídos y notas de periódicos en lo suelos que antes no estaban ahí, Kanna sin ver nada de aquello fue caminando dejando atrás paredes cuarteadas y sucias sin nada que ver con las limpias e igualmente oscuras que sólo ella veía.

_«SUICIDIO DE ¿HOMICIDAS?»._

_«SE ARROJAN POR LA AZOTEA TRAS DECLARAR EN CARTA DE SUICIDIO SU CULPA»._

_«FENÓMENOS INEXPLICABLES EN LA INSTITUCIÓN SANFEDEREK»._

_«LOS SEÑORES ONIGUMO NO DECLARARÁN POR SUS HIJOS»._

_«LA INSTITUCIÓN PARA SEÑORITAS SANFEDEREK CIERRA SUS PUERTAS»._

_«LOS AMANTES INCESTUOSOS; ASESINOS DE OHKUBO AYUMI»_

—_Era una zorra entrometida, le hubiese quedado mejor callarse —declaró el homicida Onigumo Hakudōshi de 16 años en su carta—. Su error fue abrir la boca._

Dentro del Instituto para Señoritas Sanfederek, existía un rumor, ridículo, pero a fin de cuentas entretenido rumor; consistía en que cada Noche de Halloween, mientras todas las estudiantes participaban felices en un concurso de disfraces en la que la ganadora al mejor disfraz era nombrada la Bruja del Año, ocurrían cosas extrañas en las aulas de clases.

Y aunque los concursos ya no se organizaban, siempre quedaría algo del pasado, para que el presente lo pudiese revivir.

«Te has vuelto loca» le dijo su voz interna. Kanna sonrió con sorna. Cómo si no lo hubiese estado antes.

—**FIN—**

* * *

><p><em>No es mi mejor trabajo, tal vez lo edite pero por el momento así se queda XD espero que les haya gustado, si es así ¡coméntenmelo! Y no olviden pasar al foro "¡Siéntate!" que gracias a él apareció esta historia. <em>

_¡Soy fan de la pareja Hakudōshi X Kanna! ¿Se notó mucho? Jajaja._

_Ya nos leeremos más tarde._

_**JA NE! :D**_


End file.
